In modern high-speed computer and networking systems, memory is running at such a high speed, with hundreds of millions of accesses per second in some systems, that not only data stored in memory can get corrupted during memory accesses, but address information can also get corrupted. Conventional systems address the data errors by providing Error Correction Code (ECC) protection of the data by including ECC logic in the controller and additional data storage on the memory module, such as a DIMM, but the ECC logic does not protect against address information corruption detection.